


S'mores

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Muggles were weird





	S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://thermidor.livejournal.com/profile)[**thermidor**](http://thermidor.livejournal.com/) who asked for Charlie/Hermione and marshmallow and for [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)**florahart** just because!  


* * *

Muggles were weird. That was really the only explanation, Charlie decided as he stared at the sticky mess in his hands. There was warm chocolate and marshmallow oozing from the graham cracker, and he had to admit that it didn’t look very appealing at all. He was all for chocolate and didn’t even mind marshmallows, but he couldn’t quite figure out this entire s’mores concept.

Marshmallows should be toasted over a fire, though he was used to using magic to turn them while Muggles used sticks. He didn’t really understand why someone would want to poke a stick in their food, but it went back to his observation that Muggles were weird. He supposed it might taste okay, with the mixture of items, but it was so bloody messy and sticky that he wasn’t exactly sure how to eat it.

He looked up from the concoction in his hands and frowned when he saw Hermione smiling at him. While he normally liked her smile, this was the smile she got when he did something she considered ‘cute’, as if a thirty-two year old man aspired to be ‘cute’ in the eyes of a beautiful and sexy woman. Cute, in these cases, usually meant Charlie was confused about something Muggle or just a little lost at trying to follow Hermione’s brilliant thought process. He almost always figured it out, of course, as he was pretty good at understanding things, but she got that smile that made him feel a bit foolish and possibly defensive.

“I can’t believe you’ve never had s’mores before,” she said as if he’d been greatly deprived his entire life. Personally, Charlie was wishing he still hadn’t heard of it.

“They’re very, uh, interesting,” he offered as he looked at her hands and noted that they weren’t nearly as messy as his own. He frowned and wondered if she’d charmed her hands to remain sticky free.

“You can’t hate them until you try one,” she told him matter-of-factly in the tone that always managed to distract him, as she well knew judging by the slight smirk on her lips.

“I don’t hate them,” he denied grumpily. This was supposed to be a romantic evening sleeping beneath the stars with, hopefully, some fantastic outdoor shagging. Instead, he found himself sulking like a ten year-old whose favorite broom was taken away by a smug older brother who had forgotten his own and had the gall to tell Mum that he asked before taking in the future Head Boy voice that left Charlie without a broom for the entire bloody day. Not that Charlie held decades old grudges about stolen brooms or anything. That would just be childish and immature. Right.

“You’re scowling, Charlie. Do you think I don’t recognize your scowls after nearly five years?”

“I have different types of scowls?”

“That’s you’re ‘I really hate this and am tempted to start sulking’ scowl.”

“I don’t sulk!”

“Sure you don’t.”

“I don’t!”

“Fine. You don’t sulk. I just imagine the sullen expression and pouting lips that usually follow when you scowl like that.”

“Now you’re just being condescending.”

“You’re being obstinate.”

“What, is stubborn too good a word for you?”

“See? Now you’re trying to pick a fight over something silly to justify the approaching pouting.”

“I am not---God, this is _not_ how I wanted tonight to go,” he finally muttered as he sighed and looked away from her. This wasn’t one of their occasional bickering fights that led to amazingly hot sex. This was just him being a mulish prat because he didn’t understand this bloody Muggle mess in his hands.

He didn’t like not understanding, especially around Hermione who was brilliant and gorgeous and might realize that he wasn’t as intelligent as she deserved and decide to find someone who _did_ understand all this Muggle stuff. Most people were a little taken aback at her having chosen him anyway since he wasn’t what many would consider a good match for her. He knew they were good together and knew she loved him, but that insecurity never completely went away, especially at times like this.

“Charlie,” she said softly. “I happen to find the pouting very sexy.”

Charlie snorted and his lips quirked, threatening to curve into a smile. He looked up at her and met her gaze. “I wanted tonight to be romantic.”

“It _is_ romantic,” she told him. “The stars are gorgeous and the air feels lovely. The firelight brings out the colors in your hair and _you’re_ here. What could possibly be more romantic?”

“It’s not too romantic with this mess in my hands,” he murmured as he glanced at the s’mores.

“It’s supposed to be messy, Charlie.” She showed him her fingers, which had chocolate and marshmallow on the tips. “This isn’t a treat that can really be eaten neatly. In fact, the messier the better is what my father always says. My mother isn’t very fond of the mess, however, so I sort of make them in between.”

“So this is how it’s supposed to be?” he asked curiously, not entirely sure if she was being entirely honest or just trying to make him feel better.

“Yes,” she told him.

“Muggles are weird,” he informed her with a lazy smile.

“As if wizards aren’t?” she asked with an arched brow and a pointed look.

“Hey, I’m not weird,” he denied as he looked again at the messy s’mores. “How do you eat this?”

“You open your mouth and take a bite. Then you chew it and swallow,” she explained in that teasing voice that made him want to kiss her or spank her or, if he was really lucky, both.

He gave her A Look that promised retribution of the most pleasurable variety once his hands were clean. He smirked when she licked her lips and shuddered slightly, rather smug that a simple look could cause her to react. She saw his smirk and rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were flushed and she kept glancing at his lips as if she was considering forgetting the s’mores and simply devouring him.

Charlie rather liked that idea.

“Don’t be so smug,” she muttered as she took a bite of her s’mores. He watched marshmallow ooze out of the cracker and drip onto her hand, biting his lip to keep from groaning when she licked the marshmallow away with a lazy lick of her tongue. She looked up and met his gaze, giving a smirk of her own.

“Touché,” he murmured as he held up his s’mores and hesitantly took a bite. He chewed it and gave a moment to taste it before he smiled. “This is good.”

“Is this an appropriate time to say I told you so or would you prefer me to wait?” she asked innocently before taking another bite.

Charlie glared at her since she waited to make her bratty comment until he’d taken a big bite. Once he finished chewing, he licked his lips free of sticky marshmallow and said, “I’d say wait. After all, you should get thorough enjoyment of the experience since you’re so rarely able to say it.”

“Keep talking like that and you’ll be sleeping alone tonight,” she warned before she finished her s’mores.

“Oh really? It’s lucky that I love a challenge then, huh?” he asked as he reached over and wrapped his sticky fingers around her wrist. He pulled her arm towards him, leaning down to lick the marshmallow from her hand. He forgot about his own s’mores, dropping it on the ground by the fire as he sucked the chocolate and marshmallow from her fingers.

“Not fair,” she accused as she moved closer.

Charlie finished licking her fingers and smiled as he let go of her hand. “It tastes better on you,” he informed her huskily as he moved a sticky finger over her arm. He licked the trail, listening to her breathing change and hearing her soft noises as he made his way up her arm.

“Charlie.”

His name was a moan as her fingers moved into his short hair and urged him to raise his head. She kissed him when he did so, and he quickly deepened the kiss as he pulled her against him. They fell back against the blanket as the fire crackled beside them and stars filled the clear night sky. When she pulled back and looked at him, giving him _that_ look, the one said that she loved him and was proud to be his wife and wanted nothing more than to have him love her, Charlie knew what it was like to be the luckiest man in the world.

The End


End file.
